A Little Bit of a Change
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! Bakura meets a mysterious girl in a building who appears to have been a duel monster. They fall in love but will Yami Bakura destroy their future. I decided to put up all the chapters so enjoy and please review.
1. The Mysterious Meeting

A Little Bit of a Change

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters at all so don't sue me._

_I have however made up Kindra but she is derived from a character that I do not own._

__

Blue eyes pink toon dragon: Well this is my first yugioh fan fiction. I hope you like it!

Madison: Ahh perhaps you have a wrong idea about the lovers in this fanfic?

Toon: Oh shut up this is my fanfic and you're not even in it so go away!!!!!

**Chapter 1**

Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba and Mai were eating lunch at Joey's favourite restaurant, McDonalds. They were getting ready for the local Duel Monsters Tournament and Bakura, Mokuba, Tristan and Tea were going to enter. Mai, Joey and Yugi weren't allowed to enter as they were pro's. 

"You will all do great!" said Yugi.

"Thanks Yugi," said Tea.

"Have you got your decks ready?" asked Mai.

"Sure have, I got some really powerful cards," said Tristan.

"Oh really?" said Serenity walking up behind them.

Tristan blushed at her but she just smiled back. She really did think he was cute and cool, but she wasn't about to make the first move. She sat down next to her big brother.

"Serenity how have you been?" asked Yugi.

"Oh just fine thank you, the operation was a complete success thanks to Joey."

"Are you okay Bakura?" asked Tea.

"Yeah fine. I just have to go somewhere. See you at the tournament." Bakura said while walking out of McDonalds.

"He seems weird," said Tea, "You don't think… not couldn't be."

"What?" asked Mai?

"The Millennium Ring?" said Tea.

"No, Yugi already defeated him?" said Joey.

"But what if, no just forget I even said anything, you're right I am just paranoid."

Bakura was walking down the street when he saw a warehouse up ahead. He knew he had to go in there but he didn't know why. So he went in. It was very dark inside and he called out, "Hello?"

Suddenly the room was full of light and he covered his eyes. The blinding light subsided and the room was left aglow. He looked up and saw a Pink Blue eyes toon dragon.

"What?" 

The dragon looked at him and he saw the dragon start to change in to a human form. The light surrounded the girl and he couldn't see her anymore. Then it subsided again and a beautiful naked girl with pink hair was standing there. He blushed and couldn't help staring at her. Her eyes closed and she was about to faint when he ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

He had to find something to cover her, but he couldn't leave her. He looked around the room but could find nothing so her took off his shirt and put it over her. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

He was cradling her in his arms when she started to stir. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Heelo."

"Hello," he replied.

She looked puzzled then said, "Hello." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She tried to get up but fell back into his arms. He blushed again and helped her to stand up and when she no longer fell over he said, "Wait here for a moment." He walked around the walls of the room to see if he could find anything to cover her up with. He didn't find anything so he walked back to her. When he was approaching she was taking off the shirt. He blushed.

He said, "No don't do that." She stopped and he ran to her and pulled down the top. She looked at him strangely as though she didn't understand.

He suddenly realized she didn't and he hit himself on the head, "Fool."

She copied him and he said, "No don't do that let me explain."

She nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Name?"

"What are you called?"

She replied, "Bluu iiiis pinc toonn draagone."

He said, "No your name."

She just looked at him strangely.

"Okay no name so I will give you one," he said. He started to think.

"I know your name will be Kindra."

She still looked at him puzzled. 

He pointed to himself and said, "Bakura."

She caught on and pointed to Bakura, "Backuuraa."

He pointed to himself, "Bakura."

She pointed to him again and said, "Bakura." She smiled.

He smiled back and pointed to her and said, "Kindra."

She thought about this for a second and smiled and pointed to herself and said, "Kindra."

He smiled and thought how well she was getting at saying words. 

He said, "You are in the real world now."

She nodded.

"You are also now a human so you have to wear clothes."

She looked puzzled.

"Clothes," he said as he touched the top she was wearing and the pants he was wearing.

She nodded. "I must wear."

He said, "Yes and I have to get you some proper clothes."

She looked at him and fully understanding she took off his top.

He protested but she handed it to him and closed her eyes and made a small sound that he couldn't understand.

Suddenly she started to glow and she was wearing the same clothes as him. He shook his head.

She glowed again and now she was covered in clothes that the change of heart wears.

He blushed and smiled at her for she looked very beautiful.

By that time Yugi and the others were at the tournament and waiting for him. He was really late and they were getting worried. 

"Perhaps you are right Tea," said Joey.

"We have to go in now or you wont be able to participate. Hopefully Bakura is already in there." Said Yugi.

They went inside and the gates shut behind them.

****


	2. A lesson learned

_A Little Bit of a Change _

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

_Chapter 2_ Toon: Yay I finally got to the next chapter. 

Madison: A dragon and a human?

Toon: Bakura is so cute and so cool and I love him.

Bakura: Well I did like how you appeared.

Toon: I know you did.

Bakura was escorting Kindra down the street to his house.

"How did you become human?" he asked.

"I just wanted too and I did." She shrugged.

He wasn't getting any answers. This was really weird.

They were walking down the main street when they passed a clothes shop. She looked in the window and saw an outfit she liked. She closed her eyes and Bakura realizing what she was doing he quickly stopped her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You can't use magic just anywhere, please ask me first." 

She agreed, "Okay," and Bakura took her into the shop.

He bought her the clothes to make her happy even though they broke his bank account.

He walked out a little down but as soon as he realized how happy she was he perked up. 

They were almost to his house when he remembered the tournament.

He stopped and she turned around and asked, "What is wrong?"

"There is duel monsters tournament on now," he replied.

"Oh can we go?"

"I think I'm too late besides I really think I should talk to you about this world a bit more."

"Oh but I really want to go, please," she asked.

She looked so cute he had to say yes.

He led her back to the tournament but the door was shut when they got there.

He looked down and said, "Sorry."

When she didn't reply he looked back up to see her standing in front of the open door. He quickly pulled her inside and the door shut behind them.

She looked at him and said, "I made sure no one saw."

He looked helpless and she smiled and said, "I also got you into the tournament and your match is up now."

He realized what she meant and smiled at her. But before she could see she was pulling him along the corridors to the dueling podium.

He could hear a loud speaker, "Bakura please make your way to the dueling arena or you will be disqualified."

"So I guess Bakura did make it to the tournament," said Tristan.

"Yes but where is he," asked Tea.

"There he is," said Joey as he saw Bakura being pushed into the podium by a pretty young girl. 

"Hey you know that girl there, the clothes she wearing, don't they look like the clothes that are on the change of heart card?" asked Yugi.

"Hey I think your right," said Mai. 

Bakura was pushed into the podium and over the loudspeaker he heard, "The battle will now begin."

Bakura put his deck into the right position and the life points were up.

Kindra was standing behind him when she realized she could help him. She ran back into the shadows and said…

Bakura picked up five cards from his deck and played one card face down and finished his move.

The opponent named, Scythe, played an Armour Warrior in attack mode and finished his turn. 

Bakura noticed the Armour Warrior had an attack strength of 1600. He placed another card face down and put the Mystical Elf on the field in defense.

Scythe knew he couldn't destroy the Mystical Elf with any card in his hand so he attacked one of the face down cards. The card flipped up and a morphing jar appeared. 

Both Bakura and Scythe put the remaining cards in their discard pile and picked up a new hand. 

Bakura looked down at his cards and noticed there was a blank card there. He didn't know what it was so he saved it for his next turn. He turned over the other face down card and the man-eater bug appeared. It destroyed Scythe's Armour Warrior. Scythe was down to 1300 life points.

His friends all cheered for him. 

Scythe played the Judge Man, which attacked and destroyed Mystical Elf. Bakura played the blank card and the Blue Eyes Pink Toon Dragon appeared. Everyone was in awe as was Bakura.

The blue Eyes Pink Toon Dragon ran towards the Judge Man and jumped above it and used Pink Flame Fireball.

The Judge Man was destroyed and Scythe was beaten.

Nobody cheered until the Blue Eyes pink toon Dragon disappeared off the field and Yugi started to clap.

Everyone cheered and Bakura walked off the podium with the blank card in his hand. Bakura went into a room, shut the door behind him and said, "Kindra?"

Suddenly the card disappeared and Kindra appeared.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I helped you," she replied.

"You shouldn't use magic, and you promised," he said.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again," she replied.

There was a knock at the door and Yugi said, "Bakura are you there?"

The opened and Joey and Yugi were standing there with the others behind them. 

Joey looked form Bakura to Kindra to Bakura to Kindra. He suddenly smiled and said, "Bakura you sly devil you."

Bakura blushed five shades of red. But Kindra just stared at him.

She was about to smile at him when she felt weak. She passed out and Bakura caught her.

"Kindra?"

Everyone looked concerned and Tea said, "What happened?"

"Can you tell the officials that I am dropping from the tournament."

They all looked at him and Tristan said, "How come."

"I have to take Kindra home," and with that he left the room carrying Kindra in his arms.

Yugi went after him and asked, "Who is she?"

"I am not quite sure yet."

Bakura then walked ahead of Yugi and left. Yugi ran back to the others.


	3. Bearing a little too much

A little Bit of a Change 

By_Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Chapter 3 

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters at all so don't sue me._

_I have however made up Kindra but she is derived from a character that I do not own._

Toon: Another chapter and it's going along well.

Bakura smiles at Toon/Kindra: write on my love.

Bakura caught a taxi and took Kindra back to his house. Once inside he laid her down in his bed to rest. He went downstairs and made himself a cup of milo.

He must have fallen asleep some time later as he woke up to see Kindra walking down the stairs. She looked weary and Bakura raced up to catch her before she fell. He helped her down the stairs and sat her on the couch. He gave her a drink of milo and was about to make her some dinner when she said, "Do you have chocolate?"

He looked surprised then went to the fridge and took out a block of chocolate. He gave it to her and she ate it.

She looked very happy though she still looked tired. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Bakura answered it. Yugi was standing there with Tea. 

"Can we come in?" asked Tea.

"What about the tournament?"

"Oh that just finished and guess what I won."

"That's great Tea and sure you can come in." Bakura closed the door behind them.

Kindra looked up at the new arrivals and smiled and said, "I'm Kindra and who are you?"

"Oh I'm Tea."

"And I'm Yugi."

"Hello," said Kindra.

Bakura went and sat next to Kindra.

"Bakura, I'm going to go and get changed," said Kindra.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied.

Kindra walked upstairs and went to Bakura's room.

Yugi asked when she was gone, "So who is she?"

"Well um you see," Bakura was blushing.

Tea looked at him intently.

Bakura was about to say something when he heard a scream from upstairs.

He raced up the stairs with Yugi and Tea following. Bakura ran in the room to see Kindra standing naked pulling on the dress Bakura had brought her. Yugi and Tea ran in behind Bakura and Tea quickly covered his eyes. But that wasn't to say Yami wasn't looking.

Bakura went to Kindra and pulled the dress to cover her body. He was very red. Tea uncovered Yugi's eyes. He was also very red.

"Kindra what happened?" asked Bakura.

"I caught my finger in the pully uppy thingy."

"The zipper?" asked Tea.

"Is that what you call it, so many new things to get used to, it's a lot different being…"

Bakura cut her off, "Ahh well I hope your finger is better now."

Tea and Yugi looked at Bakura and Kindra very strangely.

Bakura hurried Tea and Yugi down the stairs and out the front door. 

"Bye," he said as he shut the door.

He fell back against the door relieved that they had gone. Yugi and Tea stood outside the door in shock.

"What was going on?" said Tea.

Yugi just stared back at her, "I have no idea."

"And why did you look at her like that?" said Tea interrogatingly.

Yugi stood back from her then he turned and bolted. Tea ran after him with a very angry look on her face.


	4. Time to tell

A Little Bit of a Change 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Chapter 4 

****

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters at all so don't sue me._

_I have however made up Kindra but she is derived from a character that I do not own._

****

****

Kindra: So I'm on the next chapter and how did everyone like that last chapter, cool huh?

Bakura pulls Kindra against him.

Kindra: Got to go back to the story.

Bakura walked upstairs to see Kindra.

She was looking confused, "I don't understand?"

Bakura said, "I just don't think it is time to tell anyone yet."

Kindra asked, "Why?"

Bakura replied, "I'm not sure yet." He pulled out his millennium ring and looked at it strangely.

Kindra looked at the ring, shook her head and said, "That thing looks funny, but I like it anyway."

She then ran down the stairs and sat on the couch.

Bakura followed her down and suddenly got a great idea. 

"I will be right back, so just stay right there, and don't answer the door unless it's me," said Bakura.

Kindra looked at him, smiled and said, "Okay."

Bakura left via the front door.

Kindra sat on the couch statue still, closed her eyes and focused on Bakura. She saw him walking down the street. He entered a shop and she followed him with her mind. He walked around the shop picking up little boxes with pictures on the front. When he had picked up five he went to a counter and gave money and a card to the person. He got back the card and returned home. 

Kindra greeted him at the front door and let him inside.  

He walked over to a box and put one of the tapes inside and said, "These are videos, and I want you to watch them but be careful as they're not ours to keep."

"Okay," said Kindra.

"I will be back soon, so just wait here for me okay, I'm going for a shower."

Kindra nodded and he went upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. He got undressed, turned on the water and went in.

'_What a weird day,'_ he thought as he was washing himself. 

Suddenly the shower door opened, he yelled and seeing it was Kindra blushed furiously while trying to cover himself up. 

"There is these funny shapes in lines on the screen," explained Kindra.

Bakura grabbed a towel and put it around himself.

"Um, Kindra, that's just writing, go and sit back downstairs. Okay?"

"But I wan tot go for a shower too, it looks like fun, especially going red like that." She smiled.

Bakura went even redder but he managed to utter, "How about waiting until I am finished?"

"Okay," Kindra ran back down the stairs and sat down.  

Bakura stood in the towel shocked and embarrassed. He then locked the door and continued his shower thinking about what had just happened.

Downstairs the movie had already started so Kindra sat on the couch. The movie started to run by really fast; she stood up startled and realized she had sat on a box thingy. She moved the box and sat back down as the movie had stopped fast forwarding.

"We must work together to save our world," said a man.

"I know, and to do that we must destroy everything," said a woman.

The two people started to destroy everything and after they had finished everyone congratulated them. 

Kindra got a great idea.

Bakura heard banging downstairs and he thought that Kindra was in trouble. He ran down the stairs to see Kindra destroying the things in the living room. Bakura was shocked.

He yelled, "Kindra, stop!"

Kindra stopped and looked at him. He looked upset and she knew that she had done the wrong thing.

"Why Kindra?"

"The movie," she said and she looked like she was about to cry.

He understood what had happened. He said, "Ok, lets watch a movie together, something not so violent." 

She smiled and sat down on the couch while he put in another movie.

He sat down next to Kindra. The movie started and it looked like it was going to be good. On the screen there was a kissing scene between two characters. He blushed thinking about Kindra when suddenly she was kissing him. He went bright red but didn't stop her as he was enjoying it.

Suddenly the front door burst open and all his friends were standing there. They stopped kissing.

"Ok evil bak…" Joey stopped mid word. Bakura was really, really red. He had seen Bakura and Kindra kissing and the place was a total wreck. Everyone was thinking really bad thoughts and the fact that Kindra was on top of him didn't help matters.

Bakura said, "It's not what you think."

"Oh really?" said Tristan.

Kindra stood up and said, "Well me and Bakura really like each other and those two people in the box really liked each other and they did that lip locky thing so we did that lip locky thing."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Oh Bakura can you shower me now?" asked Kindra.

Bakura went redder than a tomato and steam came out of his ears. Everyone was looking at him.

Mokuba pushed through the others and said, "Um so what happened?"

Mai said to Mokuba, "Sorry your too young to know what is really going on here."

Mokuba got angry and said; "I'm not too young for anything, besides I've seen my brother doing that, actually I've seen my brother doing worse."

"Mokuba how many times do I have to tell you not to hang out with them?" said Kaiba walking up behind everyone. He saw everyone gathered around Bakura and a girl. "What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to look at Kaiba. He suddenly looked nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that," asked Kaiba.

"Oh a new friend!" said Kindra.

She turned to Bakura and said, "How dare you take advantage of such a sweet and innocent girl."

Bakura tried to explain, "You don't understand."

"I'm sure we don't," said Tea.

The girls were very disgusted with Bakura and the guys were a little like 'good going Bakura' but they weren't about to say it, and Kaiba still didn't understand what was going on.

Kindra didn't understand why they were angry with him so she thought she would explain how nice he had been. "Bakura is really nice. When I first came here I had no clothes so he gave me some and he taught me how to do everything even though I still have a lot to learn and he got me some videos on how to act and…why are you looking at him like that, It's not nice."

Kindra was getting upset and she was going to get very angry.

Everyone was looking at her strangely. 

"You shouldn't be mean to Bakura, he is nice and look after me, if you don't be nice I make you pay."

They could see her getting very angry.

"But Bakura?" said Yugi.

"Bakura did nothing to hurt me, Bakura only help me, Bakura nice, you mean like…" Kindra stopped.

Bakura asked, "Kindra what's wrong?"

Kindra pushed past everyone and ran out of the house. Bakura tried to go after her but the others held him back.

"You don't understand she is a duel monsters card, she is the blue eyes pink toon dragon."

Everyone was so shocked that they let him go. He ran after her. 

The others were left in shock from Bakura's revelation.

"The Blue Eyes Pink Toon Dragon, I haven't heard of it though it sounds like it's a variation of the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon," said Kaiba.

"I think you may be right but how could a card become human?" said Yugi.

"We may never find out but I think we should go after them," said Serenity.

"I agree," said Tristan.

They all left to look for Bakura and Kindra.


	5. The darkness takes over

A Little Bit of a Change 

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Chapter 5 

****

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters at all so don't sue me._

_I have however made up Kindra but she is derived from a character that I do not own._

****

****

Toon: Well I really liked the previous chapter and hopefully this one will be just as good.

Bakura: Hurry up and start writing I want to know what happens.

Toon: Okay, okay.

Toon whispers to readers: you know I think he may be going a little evil.

Toon: Well back to the story.

Kindra was running down the street when she realized that she was lost. She couldn't even sense Bakura.

On the other hand Bakura saw a warehouse and for some reason he knew he had to go in there. So he went in. He saw Kindra sitting on a chair. 

He started to walk towards her when she said, "They said they were your friends." Kindra looked uncertain.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and two figures were illuminated. 

"Malik!" said Bakura.

"Why Hello Bakura, this is my girlfriend Jenoba. Welcome," said Malik.

Bakura looked to Kindra and she tried to get up to reach him but she was tied down. She looked Pityingly at Bakura. Bakura tried to walk to her but realized he was stuck.

Kindra started to try to use magic but it wouldn't work.

Malik laughed a very evil laugh and walked towards Bakura.

"Time for the evil spirit to come out."

Bakura looked afraid. 

Malik pulled out his Millennium rod and it started to glow. He touched Bakura's forehead with it and Bakura fell to the ground. Bakura started to glow; when the glowing subsided his hair was a little darker. 

Kindra looked terrifyingly at Bakura and started to yell, "STOP IT, NO BAKURA!"

Jenoba walked up to Kindra and slapped her across the face. Kindra was silent from then on but watched in horror as Bakura got up and she knew it wasn't Bakura.

"Bakura," she whispered.

Bakura turned to her, walked up to her and said, "Call me thief."

Bakura then walked away from her to confer with and Malik and Jenoba.

Kindra knew she had to get help for her Bakura but try as she might to escape she was stuck.

After about three minutes of trying to escape, Bakura walked back to her.

"You will be my slave, Dragon!" he said.

"No please," Kindra pleaded.

Bakura focused on the Millennium Ring and darkness surrounded Kindra. She screamed in pain as she was turned back into a card.

Bakura looked down at the card in his hand and smiled.

"Now lets leave here I can feel the Puzzle getting close," said Bakura.

The three of them left the warehouse.

Yugi looked at the warehouse and even looked inside but when he saw no one was in there he left.

Later that night they all met back at Bakura's and none of them had seen any sign of the two.

"What shall we do?" asked Tea.

"I have no idea," said Yugi.

"They will turn up sooner or later," said Mai.

"Sooner is what I'm worried about," said Yugi.

"They will be fine though won't they?" asked Serenity.

"I hope so," said Joey.

"Mokuba come home now, you helped them look so let's go," said Kaiba.

"Okay, Bye guys," said Mokuba.

"Bye," said everyone.

Mokuba left with Kaiba and the others continued to talk.

"How about we all meet here tomorrow?" said Tristan.

"Good idea," said Serenity.

Tristan blushed at her praise.

It was getting dark and they all decided to go home and return in the morning, when Isis walked past.

"Oh Hello everyone," said Isis.

"Hi," said everyone.

"Isn't this Bakura's house?" asked Isis.

"Yes, you haven't seen him have you?" asked Tea.

"Actually about an hour ago, he seemed in an awful hurry," said Isis.

"Where was he?" asked Yugi.    
"He went into the large warehouse just down the street," she replied.

"Oh I already checked there," said Yugi.

Everyone's faces fell.

"What is wrong?" asked Isis.

"Bakura and his new girlfriend are missing," said Joey.

Isis looked taken aback, "Bakura got a girlfriend?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I will help you to look," said Isis.

Everyone cheered up a bit.

"Okay meet us here tomorrow at nine o'clock," said Tea.

Isis nodded and everyone left for his or her home.

Meanwhile Bakura and Malik were talking.

"I think you should pretend to be Bakura and take the Millennium puzzle off Yugi Moto when he is least expecting it," said Malik.

"What shall I do with the Dragon?" queried Bakura.

"Say you couldn't find her and pretend to be upset about it," said Malik.

Bakura laughed and said, "I will be in touch." And with that he left for his house.


	6. EVIL

Chapter 6 

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters at all so don't sue me._

_I have however made up Kindra but she is derived from a character that I do not own._

Toon: Now in this chapter it is the next morning.

Bakura: I see………… power.

Toon anime drops.

Bakura woke up and heard people knocking on the door. _'Ah they're here' _he thought. Bakura went to the door and opened it. He saw Yugi, Tea, Isis, Tristan, Serenity, Joey and Mai standing there.

"Hi," he said. He seemed sad.

"Bakura you're here, what's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"I couldn't find Kindra."

"Oh, well perhaps we could help you look?" said Isis.

Bakura perked up, "Yes, that would be great."

"Don't forget about me," yelled Mokuba running up to them.

"Mokuba get back here right now!" yelled Kaiba behind him.

Suddenly Kaiba saw Isis standing there. He blushed and stammered, "Mokuba you should have waited for me I wanted to help."

Everyone including Mokuba turned to look at him. Kaiba stopped in his tracks.

"Oh so you and I…" said Yugi before Kaiba cut him off.

"Yes I want to help, to find that rare card," said Kaiba.

Yugi just smiled as everyone but Isis got it.

"Anyway we have been meaning to ask you," said Joey.

Kaiba looked nervous, "What?"

"Just who were you making out with that Mokuba saw?" replied Joey.

Kaiba went bright red and couldn't reply.

Isis said, "Oh so you and a woman?"

Kaiba said, "No it's not like that It was just a fling…I mean…um…ha ha …you know me…"

Bakura butted in, "We have to find Kindra remember?"

Everyone turned to him.

"Sorry, we forgot," said Mai.

"How about we split up and look around town?" said Serenity.

"Good Idea," said Bakura, "Mai and Joey can you search the centre district, Kaiba and Isis can you search the west district, Tristan and Serenity search the North district, Tea and Mokuba you search the East district and Yugi and I will search the South district."

Everyone replied, "Okay."

Bakura smiled evilly and muttered under his breathe, "It is almost time."

Yugi said, "Bakura what did you say?"

Bakura replied, "I said I hope we find her."

Yugi said, "Of course we will."

"Lets go," said Tea.

Everyone left to look in their respective areas.

Bakura turned to Yugi, "I had a dream last night and I think I have a pretty good idea where Kindra is."

Yugi said, "Great let's go."

Bakura led Yugi to a large apartment building.

"I hope she is okay?" said Bakura.

"Yes this does look suspicious," said Yugi.

"Well let's hurry," said Bakura.

Yugi looked at Bakura who was walking in front of him and he noticed it was a shade darker than normal. _'Probably a result of all this stress, I mean I don't know what I would do if Tea went missing.'_

Bakura stopped at a door. "This was the number in my dream."

Bakura opened the door as it was unlocked, he looked to Yugi and his face said this doesn't look good.

Bakura and Yugi entered. Bakura whispered, "You check the kitchen."

Yugi nodded and went to the kitchen door.

Bakura just stood behind him and his hair went almost black. He smiled evilly as Yugi opened the door.

Yugi saw who was there and turned to run and get Bakura but Bakura was standing there. Yugi saw that Bakura was now evil.

Malik clapped and Yugi turned to him.

"Where is Bakura and Kindra?" 

"Well Bakura is gone and the dragon," Malik started to laugh.

Yugi turned to Bakura, and he pulled out a card. On it was a picture of the blue eyes pink toon dragon.

Evil Bakura said, "An amazing card, you see it can choose the attack and defense strength of itself so it can defeat any enemy."

"Bakura would never use Kindra that way or hurt her," said Yugi.

"Now he wouldn't so lucky for me Bakura is no longer," said Bakura.

"Now to get your millennium puzzle," said Malik.

Yugi turned to Malik and Bakura hit him on the head. Yugi fell to the floor unconscious.

"I know we can't take the Millennium puzzle but we can make him give it to us," said Malik.

Bakura laughed.

Meanwhile the others were of course fairing no well in finding Kindra.

Mokuba said to Tea, "You like Yugi don't you?"

Tea stopped walking and blushed, "Um what makes you think that?"

Mokuba said, "Well your face for one thing."

Tea got mad and said, "You wouldn't know anything about it child." She stormed off ahead of him.

Mokuba followed angry at her remark.

Kaiba was talking to Isis, "So the weather today is nice don't you th…"

Isis cut him off, "what do you really want to ask me?"

Kaiba blushed and said, "Well um you see I really… what I really want is…what I really want is to ask… what I… will you go out with me?"

Isis smiled a very seductive smile and said, "Perhaps after we find this girl."

Kaiba smiled and they continued to look.

Joey was walking with Mai and she finally turned to him and said, "Well will you ask me out yet, it's getting rather boring having to wait for you?"

Joey said, "Oh yes right of course Mai, I mean…um…would you like to go to the movies?"

Mai smiled and said, "I would really like that."

Joey yelled, "Yippee."

Suddenly all eyes were on them and Mai said, "Oh man what have I got myself into." She covered her face with her hand and they walked on passed the stares.

Serenity was walking along with Tristan following her.

He was looking at her when his gaze moved down to her but. How nice it was to look at. Suddenly the body turned around and he lifted his gaze to look into Serenity's eyes. She didn't look happy. 

"What were you doing?"

"Looking for Kindra?" he said hopefully.

"Well I don't think she's down there."

Tristan was about to apologize when her frown started to shift. He looked at her face and she suddenly burst out laughing.

Tristan went red from embarrassment and like.

Serenity said, "Oh I know you have liked me for ages, and I know you wont make the first move so you want to go out sometime?"

Tristan smiled and said, "Would I ever." He ran to her and swung her around.

"Easy boy," she said.

Tristan let her go. (Toon: and no not while he was spinning her around.)

She said, "We had better keep searching."

Tristan nodded and they continued to search.


	7. The journey is almost over

Chapter 7 

****

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters at all so don't sue me._

_I have however made up Kindra but she is derived from a character that I do not own._

****

****

Kindra: So did you like that last chapter. Well I finally got the couples together with the exception of Yugi and Tea. Well they will come later. And Yugi sweeps into save his beloved.

Kindra cacked up laughing.

She hears chanting in the background.

Bakura: Obey me dragon obey me.

Kindra: Oh no.

Kindra runs to her room, sorry Bakura's room and locks the door.

Kindra: I'll do the typing in here now.

Yugi woke up tied to a chair, he tired to undo the ropes but her couldn't. He changed into Yami Yugi.

"Let me go now," he said.

There was no answer.

The room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. He suddenly felt a movement.

"Come out now."

Kindra walked up to him and put a finger to his mouth. He could see her perfectly as she was creating her own glow.

"I have escaped for a small amount of time to free you."

Yami Yugi was about to say something when she shook her head.

"They will hear you," she said.

Suddenly she was knocked across the room by a bolt of lightning. Yami yelled.

She tried to get up but couldn't. Bakura walked up to her and pulled her up. She looked like she was about to faint.

"How dare you defy me," he screamed.

Kindra hugged him and said, "Bakura, Bakura come back." 

Bakura knocked her down. She lay there.

"Oh Yugi we have some visitors."

Suddenly the lights came on and he saw Tea, Mokuba, Isis, Joey, Kaiba, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity also tied to chairs.

"If you value their souls then you will give us the Millennium Puzzle."

"Are you all okay?" said Yami Yugi.

They nodded.

"So that you know our threats are real let me show you what happens if you don't obey," said Bakura.

He pulled out a card and the Sorrow Swordsman appeared. He was aiming at Tea.

Yugi yelled, "Tea."

Kindra glowed and Yugi was free he ran to Tea and intercepted the blast. Yami Yugi was thrown across the room. Tea screamed.

Tea was also free and she ran to Yami Yugi.

"You saved me?"

"I had to because…" Yami Yugi turned back into Yugi, "I love you."

Yugi was barely conscious. Tea started to cry.

"What is that?" asked Kindra seeing her.

"She is crying something Dragons can't do," said Bakura.

Kindra looked at Bakura and said, "I'm sorry."

Bakura looked at her just as she fired a blast at him.

He was flown across the room and she put up a barrier against the others form entering and to stop him leaving.

Isis said to Malik, "Brother return to me." 

Her millennium item glowed and Malik was good again. 

"Thank you sister," he said.

Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry I can't help Bakura."

Bakura stood up and looked at Kindra.

"Bakura come back to me," she yelled.

Nothing happened.

Bakura fired an energy bolt at her. She was flown against the barrier. She collapsed to the ground.

He continued to fire bolts at her. She screamed in pain and all the others could do was look on in horror.

Bakura stooped firing and she managed to stand up. 

"Bakura, save yourself."

Bakura walked up to her and pushed her against the barrier. He fired energy right into her body and the pain was unbearable.

She screamed and he continued to hurt her. He was killing her. She was so close to death. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you!" A tear fell from her left eye. The tear bathed the room in a glorious glow. Kindra fell to the ground. Bakura screamed and his hair was shifting between black and white. The Millennium ring glowed and Bakura was suddenly split in two, one with black hair and the other with white. The white haired Bakura was wearing the Millennium Ring. The white haired Bakura looked down at Kindra and he said to the other Bakura, "I will never forgive you."

Suddenly the Millennium ring glowed and the reaper of cards appeared. 

Black haired Bakura yelled as his head was sliced off. All trace of him disappeared.

Bakura ran to Kindra and picked her up in his arms.

"Kindra, Kindra wake up."

He started to cry and his tears fell onto her body.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Just then his Millennium Ring glowed and Kindra opened her eyes slowly.

Bakura smiled and she said, "Can we go home."

The barrier came down and he said, "Of course."

Kindra closed her eyes and Bakura looked down at her with love. He carried her over to the others. They looked at him and he said, "I'm sorry for everything."

Yugi was standing up by now and said, "Hey it wasn't you."

Bakura smiled and said, "I think we all need some rest."

Just as they were all about to leave Jenoba walked into the room.

"Who are all of you?" she cried, "And where am I?"

They all looked to Malik who looked guilty. 

"Um Jenoba you should go home," he said.

"Yes but how do you now my name?"

"Let's just say a hunch."

Jenoba was ready to believe anything so she just left.

They all looked to Malik, who said, "I'll tell you later."

They all left to go home.

Bakura carried Kindra back to his house and when they got inside he laid her down on his bed.

She was fast asleep. He walked back downstairs to get a drink but when he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed the mess.

"Aghhh, I forgot."

Bakura decided to leave the mess for now. He got himself a drink then went back upstairs. He looked down at the sleeping Kindra and smiled. He got a chair form the study next to his room and sat down to watch over Kindra. He would watch over her the whole night. 


	8. The END for now

Chapter 8 

****

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH or its characters at all so don't sue me._

_I have however made up Kindra but she is derived from a character that I do not own._

****

****

Kindra: I'm glad he's back to himself.

Bakura: not as glad as me.

Kindra closes the curtains.

Kindra whispers through the curtains: read on. 

Kindra woke up to the sunshine glaring on her face. She got up and closed the curtains when she realized that Bakura was sitting there. '_He must have been there the whole night' _she said to herself.

Kindra walked downstairs and cleaned up the mess she had made the two days before. She went into the kitchen and made Bakura some breakfast.

Bakura woke up and saw that Kindra wasn't in bed.

"Kindra," he yelled worried.

"Breakfast is ready," she yelled up the stairs.

Bakura was curious and walked downstairs. He didn't see Kindra anywhere.

"Just take a seat."

Bakura sat down and Kindra walked out with a plate of something oddly looking like food.

He grimaced, "Breakfast?" he queried.

Kindra nodded and had the most beautiful smile on his face that he couldn't refuse.

Kindra put the plat in front of him and he picked up a fork. He used the fork to pick up a bit of the "food".

He smiled at Kindra and put the food down the hatch. He realized that it was delicious.

"Mmmmm," he said.

Kindra laughed and he said, "This is great."

Kindra went and got herself a plate and they sat down to eat breakfast together.

Bakura finished earlier so he took his plate into the kitchen. 

Kindra heard a shatter of glass in the kitchen and she ran in to see Bakura frozen.

"Oh um yeah I sought of made a little mess."

Bakura was thinking _'Understatement of the century.'_

Kindra looked up at Bakura with puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Bakura couldn't be mad at her, "Don't worry about it." He smiled.

Kindra smiled and said, "Me clean it up."

Bakura nodded and said, "Okay but I will help."

Kindra said, "No need." She closed her eyes and in the blink of an eye the kitchen was spotless, even the broken plate was back in the cupboard. 

Bakura turned to Kindra and said, "That is amazing but I don't want you doing to much magic."

Kindra said, "I know because you don't want anyone…"

Bakura cut in and said, "No it's because I don't want you to get hurt by using too much energy."

Kindra understood and smiled.

Kindra then ran out of the kitchen much to Bakura's surprise and sat on the couch. Bakura followed her out and stood next to the couch.

"We watch more box?"

Bakura smiled and said, "Yes we will watch more television."

"Telyvishion," said Kindra.

"Close enough," Bakura replied.

Bakura put in another tape and sat down next to Kindra. 

The movie started to play and they sat there watching it. Bakura slowly moved his arm around Kindra's back. She grinned and leaned close to him.

"Um, Kindra…" he started to say.

"Yes." Kindra turned to look up at him.

Bakura looked down at her and blushed. '_Oh man this is harder than I think,' _he thought. Bakura decided to bite the bullet. He leaned in and just as he was about to kiss her there was a knock on the door.

Bakura got really annoyed and went to the door and opened it, "What do you want?"

Tea and Yugi looked taken aback, "Um…"

"Oh sorry," apologized Bakura.

Kindra said in the background, "You just picked a really bad time."

Yugi said, "Oh I understand…" He smiled.

Bakura this time only blushed and didn't refute the implied statement.

Tea said, "Okay we'll leave you two alone now."

Bakura was about to say something when Kindra said, "Thank you very much."

Tea pulled the door shut and giggled as they left.

Bakura stood there at the door not having the will to move. Kindra walked up to him and he turned around to look at her. 

She looked expectant so he leaned down and kissed her. Kindra kissed back and they stood their making out. Bakura placed his hand on her back and pulled her close to him. 

Kindra had a feeling she had never felt before. It was a tingling sensation all through her body. Bakura walked still kissing her over to the couch and he sat her down. He stopped kissing her and sat down next to her. They were both smiling at each other.

Kindra said, "I want to be with you forever."

Bakura said, "You must of read my mind."

Kindra thought about this and said, "Actually I can, well only when you have a very strong thought, that's how I knew about chocolate and how I know about se…"

Bakura cut in and said, "Um yes okay."

Kindra said, "I know you want to kiss me right now."

Bakura didn't reply he just kissed her.

Yugi walked away with Tea.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" 

Yugi looked into her eyes and said, "I mean everything I say and yes I do love you."

Tea and Yugi kissed each other at the same time.

THE END………

 FOR NOW!

(Kindra: As I still have to get the couples together and write about their first dates. Mu ha ha!)


End file.
